Strawberry Love
by Amy Rose and Sonikku
Summary: Amy has a Date with Sonikku.Does he come or not? My first Fic.


Strawberry Love

**Disclaimer**: Sonic and Amy belong to SEGA. I don't own them.My first fic.

Amy's POV

I ran to the beach, all giddy and happy, as if nothing or anything could ruin this perfect day.I sat on a sand mound that I found away from the shore.

I remembered yesterday.

"_Sonic! Eggman hasn't caused any trouble for any of us in a while…" _

"_Yeah,it's cool."_

"_Yeah..Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me and watch the suset..?"_

"_Amy,you of all people should know that I don't like water."_

"_Sonic,we'll be away from the shore.I promise!"_

_As I said that,I gazed into his beautiful emerald green eyes.I just couldn't resist._

"_Ok Amy you win."_

_As he said that, he gave me his trademark smile.I giggled._

I looked up at the sun.It was quietly setting on the horizon.Each passing second,the sky was turning shades of pink and orange .He wasn't here.He didn't come.Then I realized that, he didn't come,he wouldn't,and he never will.Tears started to form in my eyes.

I was sure that he would come.I remembered the day we went on the cruise.

_Chris's dad wanted us to rest and relax.But sonic hated the water.He hated being surrounded by it.So he made a plan.I was part of it.He found me on the cruise.Slowly and gently,he pushed me against a wall.He put his arm against the wall and leaned into me.Looking straight into my eyes.He said_

"_Amy you look oh so beautiful when you use your hammer,but on this ship we cannot see you use your hammer…" I knew that he was up to something ,but I couldn't resist…he was just a bit too close to me,so…I kissed him.I threw my arms around him and kissed him.He got startled by my suddent move,but strangly he didn't move.He didn't push me away.He actually kissed me back and put his arms around me.Holding me.When we finally needed to breath,we let go._

"_Sonic the hegehog…You are way too obvious sometimes…" Then he noticed that I knew what he was up to._

"_Amy,Im sorry,I just long for freedom…"_

"_You used me!" I took out my gran weapon.My Piko-Piko hammer.Then I continued_

"_You want to see me use my hammer?Fine then!" I chased him around with my hammer._

"_Amy,Im sorry! I won't do it again! I promise!"He ran up a pole and I knocked him over with my hammer.He landed stomach-down, so I sat on top of him with my hammer by my side._

"_HMPF!"_

_Sonic smirked at me.I couldn't resist,and he knew that.So I forgave him and we talked for about an hour about the kiss.He told me I tasted like strawberries.I giggled and he laughed._

This only happened Five days ago.I thought that he really liked me,I thought I had a chance with Sonic.I thought it was kinda 'obvious' that sonic liked me,but apparently I was mistaken.

Tears started to roll down my cheek.The sun was not visible.The moon was going up into the sky.I stood up and walked by the shore.I felt someone pick me up.I looked at the figure.

"Sonic…You came…"

"I know im late,but this isn't really my kind of date…"

With that Sonic took off running with me in his arms.I layed my head slowly against his furry and warm chest.It felt so silky and soft.I closed my eyes,and before I knew it, we were in a park.Sonic sat me down by some amazing roses.

I smiled and layed down next to him.We didn't speak one word.We just looked up at the moonlit sky.I layed my head against his chest.He just made me feel so warm.I didn't want to leave him.Never.

Sonic picked up a beautiful pink rosed.He twirled it in his hands.

"This rose reminds me of you,Amy" I smiled and looked at the rose.Carefully observing its delicate petals.I looked into his amazing eyes.He looked into mine.I grasped the rose into my hand and said,

"Our rose."

"True," He kissed me.We didn't want to stop.We weren't intending to either,but we had to.Sonic continued.

",Strawberry girl." He winked at me.I smiled.I kissed him,this kiss lasting even longer.

"Good thing you like strawberries…" He picked me off the the ground and held me in his arms.Our rose still in my hands.

"I don't like strawberries…" I looked in confusion.He continued

"I _love _strawberries." We leaned in for the final kiss of the night.We smiled at eachother.

"Lover boy" I winked at him.

Sonic ran us back to Chris's house.I thought to myself

'_This change is great…Now even the strawberries he eats won't be a sweet as me…' _

_Fin…_

**Review Please.My first Fic So don't be too hard on me.Heh.**


End file.
